Agents de tous les jours
by Kaelyan
Summary: Le SHIELD est un employeur comme un autre. Ses employés ont des qualifications variées, certains métiers sont plus physiques que d'autres. Lorsque leur quotidien est bouleversé par le retour d'HYDRA, il faut retrouver un équilibre. Et c'est une lutte de tous les jours que de continuer à vivre comme avant. [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]
1. La corde sensible de Coulson (sensible)

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « **_**Marvel's Agents of SHIELD** _ **» appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

 _ **Genre : humor**_

 _ **Personnages : Phil COULSON ; Daisy JOHNSON ;** **Alphonso MACKENZIE**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _vendredi 5 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 2 (22h00) :_ _sensible_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _55 min_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **LA CORDE SENSIBLE DE PHIL COULSON**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Daisy n'avait jamais considéré Coulson comme quelqu'un à prendre avec des pincettes. Si on le respectait et qu'on s'adressait à lui de manière claire, on pouvait lui dire à peu près tout. Voire tout. Et l'Inhumaine en savait quelque chose. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, l'avait écouté, soutenu, même quand elle avait été dégueulasse avec lui, il l'avait suivie de loin quand elle avait voulu prendre le large, l'avait acceptée sans reproche lorsqu'elle était revenue.

Elle avait vu tout le monde – elle compris, en un sens – le trahir. Et pourtant il pardonnait et il faisait à nouveau confiance.

Elle l'avait vu tomber, plus bas que terre – la chute du SHIELD, Rosalind – et se relever.

Elle l'avait vu faire rejaillir le SHIELD de ses cendres et lutter contre ceux qui avaient voulu l'enfoncer de nouveau.

Elle l'avait vu accepter la perte de son bras – plus ou moins facilement – mais finir par l'accepter et même en parler avec les autres pour voir quelles nouvelles améliorations Fitz pourrait ajouter.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Alors elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir que finalement, il y avait bien un sujet sensible, chez Coulson.

Un sujet très sensible. Extrêmement sensible.

Bon, si elle devait être honnête, elle aurait dû s'en douter, le savoir, l'anticiper, tout ce que vous voulez.

Mais aussi... logique que soit la réaction du patron, elle n'aurait jamais dû être aussi... disproportionnée.

Sérieusement... elle aimait beaucoup Coulson. Elle l'adorait, même. Mais là... fallait pas pousser.

Lola n'était qu'une voiture, bon sang de bon soir. Certes, elle avait appartenu au père de Phil. Il avait apprit à son fils comment l'entretenir de A à Z.

Mais ça ne restait qu'un objet. ultra sentimental, mais un _objet_. Il fallait croire que non.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ça avait commencé l'avant-veille. Coulson avait _enfin_ proposé à Mack de regarder sous le capot de la petite corvette rouge. L'agent n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, ses yeux et tout le reste non plus, mais le sourire du boss l'avait convaincu de se lever d'un bond – ils étaient dans la salle commune entrain de prendre un café – pour courir littéralement au garage. Bon, Daisy l'avait soupçonné d'en faire un peu plus que ce qu'il ressentait juste pour le fun, mais l'idée était là. Le père Noël s'appelait Coulson cette année, pour lui - et peu importe qu'on soit au mois de mai.

Mack avait donc passé la fin d'après midi... la soirée... la nuit... et la matinée dans les entrailles de la jolie bête. Il avait tout de même mangé quelque chose le midi, mais était immédiatement retourné à ses clés à molettes et autres crics, chose que Daisy ne maîtrisait absolument pas. Après tout, elle n'était pas faite pour la mécanique, en témoignait les rares voitures jouets qu'elle avait eu. Elles avaient toutes finies cassées, et personne n'avait pu les réparer. Puis sa seule voiture télécommandée, qu'elle avait crashé dans le mur de la maison d'une énième famille d'adoption – ce qui lui avait valu un retour immédiat à l'orphelinat, si elle se rappelait bien. Mais passons.

Daisy ne s'y connaissait pas en voiture. Mais elle savait que si on ne dormait pas assez, peu importe ce qu'on faisait, on finissait toujours par faire une connerie.

Ça y est ? Vous voyez le truc venir ? Eh ben en fait, ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. Pas exactement. C'est plus... subtil.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La brune avait fini par aller voir le mécano et lui avait proposé de faire un break. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Elle avait croisé May qui lui avait dit qu'elle aussi avait tenté de le convaincre de faire une pause, sans résultat.

Lorsque ça avait fait vingt-quatre heures, elle était retournée le lui signifier et s'était retrouvée face à une fin de non recevoir.

À trente deux heures, elle n'avait rien dit mais avait pris une chaise et s'était assise près de lui.

Il avait fini par céder lorsque, allongé sous la voiture, une grosse clé à pipe lui avait échappé des mains et avait atterrit sur sa pommette. Oh, il aurait bien continué mais le sang lui coulait dans l'œil, alors il avait bien voulu aller à l'infirmerie.

Daisy l'avait laissé partir seul et avait appelé Coulson pour qu'il demande à ce qu'on sédate légèrement Mack afin qu'il dorme quelques heures.

Et c'était là que tout était parti en sucette. Au téléphone, Phil s'était soudain fait cassant et lui avait ordonné de le retrouver dans son bureau deux heures plus tard.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Et cent vingt minutes plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée assise dans une des deux chaises, Mack dans l'autre, May sur l'accoudoir du canapé et un Coulson rouge de colère de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Êtes-vous inconscients ? N'avez-vous rien dans le crâne ? » beugla-t-il.

Oui, beugla. On devait l'entendre à l'autre bout de la base.

« Vous n'êtes que des abrutis ! Vous êtes incapables de faire attention à vous ou de veiller les uns sur les autres. Expliquez-moi comment je suis sensé vous faire confiance si vous ne savez pas vous gérer vous-mêmes ? C'est absolument inadmissible ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de vous envoyer en Patagonie pour six mois dans un trou à rat ! »

« Boss, ce n'est rien, » avait tenté de le rassurer Mack. « Je n'ai même pas mal. D'ici une semaine... »

« Mais je me contrefous de ta blessure ! » Avait littéralement hurlé le Directeur. « Tu aurais dû y laisser ton œil, ça t'aurait forcé à réfléchir un peu plus la prochaine fois ! »

Puis Phil avait laissé échapper un rire à la fois ironique et furieux.

« Comme s'il y allait avoir une prochaine fois, » siffla-t-il en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le bureau pour se pencher vers le mécano qui recula dans sa chaise. « Te rends-tu compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Lola si c'était sur elle que la clé était tombée et pas sur toi ? Au mieux, elle aurait été rayée. Au pire, tu aurait pu lui briser un optique de phare. Tu l'aurais abîmée, dénaturée, DÉFIGURÉE ! » avait il hurlé de nouveau.

Les trois autres agents s'étaient figés petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que May en ait marre et se lève.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » avait tonné le Directeur. « Tu es aussi responsable que lui. Avec Daisy, vous êtes allé le voir, et pas une n'a eu l'idée de lui dire de s'arrêter ? »

« Bien sur que si, » avait rétorqué la plus jeune, qui commençait à s'agacer.

« Eh bien tu aurait dû insister ! »

« J'y suis allé plusieurs fois ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le menace de le priver de dessert et de l'envoyer au coin ? » railla l'Inhumaine en se levant à son tour. »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » ragea Coulson en frappant du plat de la main sur la table.

« Eh bien moi si ! » s'écria Quake. « Je ne vais rien dire pour le moment, attendre demain, ou après demain, ou peu importe, que tu sois calmé et que tu analyse cette conversation. Et puis j'attendrai aussi que tu rampe à nos pieds à tous les trois pour implorer notre pardon pour nous avoir traité comme des merdes à cause d'un putain de morceau de ferraille à moteur qui date de Mathusalem. »

Et puis elle s'était dirigée vers la porte, sous les vociférations du patron qu'elle avait ignorées. May avait suivie et Mack n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour subir seule les foudres du châtain. L'Inhumaine les avait laissé sortir avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. puis elle avait attendu que Coulson se taise avant de rouvrir et de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Et si tu n'arrives pas à décompresser, tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit avec elle, elle en sera ravie, » avait-elle puérilement lancée avant de refermer pour de bon.

Ils avaient réussit à attendre trois couloirs avant d'éclater de rire à en pleurer. Même Melinda.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il avait fallu quatre jours avant qu'ils puissent croiser Phil sans qu'il les fusille du regard.

Trois semaines plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas adressé plus que bonjour, au revoir et les spécification d'une mission à Mack.

Finalement, il avait fallu deux mois avant qu'il admette que peut-être il y était allé un peu fort.

Et ce n'est que quatre ans plus tard que Mack eu le droit de poser un bout de doigt sur la carrosserie.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En tout cas Daisy avait appris une chose.

Tout le monde a une corde sensible, qui fait dérailler le cerveau et se comporter comme le pire des abrutis.

Même Phil Coulson.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'ai toujours vu Phil comme le mec qui gère tout, tout le temps, qui ne craque jamais. Bon, en 4 saisons, le seul moment où il a véritablement craqué, c'est juste après la chute du SHIELD, en plein milieu du Canada, juste avant qu'il rencontre le 1er Koening (je ne me rappelle jamais du prénom). Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : "Il a quand même craqué avec Ward, sur la planète de Will". Eh bien je vous répondrai que c'est Ward qui a craqué... ou plus précisément sa cage thoracique... ok, je sors.**


	2. Le Triskelion (pandemonium)

_**Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Marvel's Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : general ; angst**_

 _ **Personnages : Phil COULSON**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_** ** _dimanche 8 avril 2018_**

 ** _Thème 5 (01h00) :_** ** _pandémonium_**

 _ **Durée d'écriture :**_ _ **40 min**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **LE TRISKELION**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le Triskelion avait toujours représenté un havre de paix et de ressourcement pour Phil Coulson. C'était le lieu ou tout commençait et ou tout finissait. Il y prenait ses affectations, et venait y faire ses débriefings. Il y rencontrait Captain America, de temps à autre.

Le bâtiment était beau, esthétiquement parlant. Il était solidement ancré au sol, sur plusieurs pieds et pourtant s'élevait si haut, cherchant à dompter des sommets inatteignables. Mais ils étaient le SHIELD. Rien n'était impossible pour eux.

Et puis, il grouillait toujours de monde, de jour comme de nuit. Il y avait toujours des équipes qui allaient et venaient, il s'était toujours dis que c'est ce bâtiment-là qu'il aurait fallu appeler « _La Ruche_ ».

.

Et puis il y a eu la chute. La disgrâce. Le havre de paix s'était transformé en antichambre de l'enfer.

Il avait fallu qu'il infiltre un de ses propres installations, qu'il tue des personnes qui avaient travaillé dans le bureau à côté ou au dessous du sien.

Il avait eu peur, mal. Il avait douté.

.

Toute la beauté du lieu était partie. Il ne restait qu'une impression de dégoût. Comme une envie de vomir latente au début d'une digestion. Il avait eu envie de pleurer face à Garrett. Trente ans. Trente années d'amitié. Le pire, c'est que Phil était certain que s'il avait choisi HYDRA, Garrett l'aurait prit dan ses bras et l'aurait remercié avec sincérité. Il était certain que tenter de le tuer avait provoqué un pincement au cœur de son ancien ami. Mais les choses étaient ainsi.

Bizarrement, l'endroit grouillait toujours d'autant de monde. Seulement, les vitres étaient brisées, certaines portes dégondées, des plantes renversées, des corps étendus ici et là. Coulson ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il pensa au pandémonium. Cette ville imaginaire, soi-disant capitale des Enfers, ou tout le monde rend grâce à Satan. Le diable avait bien plus de tête que ce qu'il pensait, mais oui, il y avait bien un genre de diable là-dessous.

.

Phil était finalement sortit du Triskelion, et pas avec les pieds devant, comme il l'avait supposé à un moment.

Depuis le jet qui l'emmenait jusqu'à leur base volante, il regardait le bâtiment s'éloigner.

Leur organisation était publiquement reconnue comme terroriste.

Mais le SHIELD, ce c'était pas des bâtiments.

Ce n'étaient même pas des hommes.

C'était une idée.

Et les idées ne meurent pas tant qu'il y a une personne pour y croire.

Ils étaient plus d'une personne. Ils étaient une équipe au complet. Ils étaient une famille.

Ils relèveraient le SHIELD.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

.


	3. Vivre (obéir)

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Un mot sur la création de ce texte. Il n'était pas prévu DU TOUT.**_

 _ **Je n'avais pas d'idée pour Obéir. J'avait tenté un Thilbo, mais... nah, ça venait pas. Et en papotant avec Nalou, cet aprem.. "Tu pourrais pas faire un personnage qui obéit d'habitude et qui finit par se rendre compte..." en fait, Nalou je ne me souviens pas de la suite de ta phrase... Parce que ça a fait un giga TILT dans mon cerveau.**_ _ **Et me voilà, à 18h, à commencer un putain de marathon pour faire un genre de fic que j'avait très très peur de faire. Le "tu", et la faire relire par Nalou dans la foulée, pour vous la poster à presque 23h...**_

 _ **Lana, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te faire une petite dédicace... tu devrais la trouver facilement, je pense...**_

 _ **Nalou, merci ! Pour l'idée, pour la beta, pour le fou rire quand tu as écris le paragraphe suivant de ta propre fic en "tu" juste après...**_

* * *

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Date : 3 juin 2018**_

 _ **Thème 6 (2h00) : Obéir**_

 _ **Durée d'écriture : 2h**_

* * *

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **VIVRE**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

Tu tournes en rond dans ton bureau. Est-ce encore le tien ? Ton poste de directeur n'a jamais été autant menacé, mais tu t'en fiches tellement...

Tu tournes en rond dans ton bureau, une seule question en tête. _Ai-je eu raison ?_

Le SHIELD qui a volé en éclats a provoqué une scission et pour ne pas perdre ta place, pour prouver que tu n'étais pas Fury, tu as dû accepter de te soumettre à un Conseil. Et ce Conseil a décidé que ce n'était pas à toi de mener cette mission.

C'est l'agent Gonzales qui est parti à ta place rencontrer les Inhumains, ces gens avec des pouvoirs, dont Skye fait partie, désormais. Et c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas pu diriger la mission, parce qu'elle est impliquée. Et que tu n'es plus objectif, quand elle est impliquée.

Qu'elle soit partie rejoindre les Inhumains te fait mal. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle agit différemment ? Sa mère en fait partie et son père y est toléré, alors, elle qui avait toujours cherché ses parents, était en train de vivre son rêve le plus fou.

Pendant que tu t'enfonces lentement dans ton enfer personnel au fur et à mesure que tu te rends compte à quel point tu t'es attaché à elle.

Tu sais que tu lui plais. Tu le sais parce qu'elle t'a fait des avances et que tu l'as repoussée, parce que tu n'avais pas ce genre d'intérêt pour elle. Non. Parce que tu avais muselé ton intérêt pour elle.

La vérité, c'est que tu as toujours fait passer ton devoir avant tes sentiments. Tu as sacrifié ta vie avec ta violoncelliste en ne lui disant pas que tu n'étais pas si mort que ça, en fin de compte. Tu as sacrifié ta vie avec Melinda en la poussant dans les bras de son psychiatre et tu penses toujours avoir eu raison parce qu'il lui a offert une vie la plus stable possible. Et tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ce que tu ressentais pour Skye parce qu'il y avait autre chose à faire. Il y avait le SHIELD à sauver.

Et maintenant, tu t'en mords les doigts, parce que ton cœur n'as pas attendu que tu lui permettes d'éprouver de l'intérêt pour elle. Dans l'ombre, il s'est nourri de chaque interaction avec elle, de chaque fois où elle s'est faufilée dans tes bras, de son souffle dans ton cou, de son corps fin contre le tien, ou juste de ses sourires et de ses regards juste pour toi.

Et tu l'as repoussée.

Quel abruti tu fais.

* * *

Tu tournes en rond dans ton bureau. Tu es loin d'elle, alors que tu lui as juré d'être là pour les négociations. Et peu importe les raisons. Peu importe que tu aies pensé la protéger en faisant ça. Le résultat est le même : _tu lui as menti_. Et cette seule pensée te donne envie de vomir.

Tu essaies de te persuader que tu as bien fait. Les membres de ton équipe qui sont restés avec toi à la base te surveillent du coin de l'œil depuis la salle de repos, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Les cloisons vitrées de ton bureau leur permettent de vérifier que tu ne t'es pas enfui par un escalier dérobé quelconque.

Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir. Tu as donné ta parole au Conseil que tu respecteras leur décision. Et tu vas le faire. Parce que ce n'est pas le moment de fragiliser le SHIELD. Parce que ce serait stupide d'être arrivé jusque là pour tout sacrifier.

Tu essaie de te calmer, de t'asseoir, de signer quelques papiers, mais tu te retrouves à tourner de nouveau comme un lion en cage. _Ai-je eu raison_ ? demande encore ta conscience.

Ce n'était pas un choix aisé. Tu as eu le choix entre trahir le SHIELD et trahir Skye. C'était difficile et pourtant il ne t'a pas fallu trois secondes pour décider lequel tu soutiendrais. Le SHIELD, forcément.

 _Mais ai-je eu raison_ ?

Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi cette question tourne en boucle dans ta tête. De toute façon, Gonzales doit déjà être à mi-chemin. Il a plus d'une demi-heure d'avance sur toi. Tu ne pourrais pas le rattraper, même si tu le voulais. Ou peut-être qu'en demandant à Stark de t'envoyer une armure... ou Thor de t'emmener en Mjöllnir express ? Mais ils ne savent pas que tu es vivant. Et Fury a été très clair. Ce point-là ne doit pas changer.

Tu secoues violemment la tête. À quoi es-tu en train de penser ? Tu ne dois pas trouver un moyen de rejoindre Skye. Tu dois laisser le Conseil gérer la mission.

* * *

Tu tournes en rond dans ton bureau.

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas passer à autre chose ? Il y a encore tant à faire pour reconstruire le SHIELD. Force-toi à t'asseoir, à prendre ce dossier merdique sur la rénovation des hangars deux et trois, et oublie Skye.

À ton bureau, ce n'est finalement pas le dossier des hangars dont tu te saisis mais d'un post-it collé à une clé USB dont tu ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là.

 _Pour un moment de détente. J'ai dû mentionner votre nom pour qu'il cède et accepte de les faire. Les trois dernières n'ont pas été diffusées. Refusées par le gouvernement. Prenez-en de la graine. Écoutez-le. N.J.F._ est griffonné dessus de l'écriture serrée de Fury.

Tu fronces les sourcils et insère la clé dans le port prévu à cet effet. Il y a une dizaine de vidéos dessus. Tu lances la première et restes complètement stupéfait. Elle ne dure pas longtemps. Deux minutes au plus. Tu la repasses pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Mais non. C'est bien Captain America en train de s'adresser à des élèves, supposes-tu vu le ton employé, et de leur rappeler les grands principes de la vie.

Dans un état second, tu regardes les suivantes. Tu déplores que le gouvernement estime qu'il y a besoin de passer ce genre de message dans les écoles. Des messages tellement évident, tellement logiques... Des messages que chaque être humain est censé avoir dans son cœur, peu importe son âge. La bienveillance. La compassion. L'attention envers les autres. L'amour, tout simplement, quel que soit ses formes. Tu regardes tout de même les dernières, franchement consterné. Si évidents...

L'antépénultième, la première de celles qui n'ont pas été diffusées, te fige totalement. Tu la repasses une fois, une seconde, une troisième. Et tout ton monde bascule.

* * *

Tu tournes en rond dans ton bureau. Sur l'ordinateur, la vidéo se joue toujours, les enceintes délivrant leur message en boucle. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Une seule fois t'a suffit pour que tu le saches par cœur.

 _Vous savez, jeunes gens, il ne faut pas imaginer que je suis plein de qualités les plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Je n'en ai que quelques unes. Et en particulier, j'essaie d'être loyal._

 _J'ai longtemps cru que je ne devais l'être qu'à mon pays, ma patrie. Et c'est très bien. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose._

 _Simplement, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que... à quoi me servirait-il d'être loyal à une idée, si je n'étais pas loyal à ceux qui permettent que cette idée soit réalisable ? Et ces personnes, c'est chacun d'entre nous. Chaque américain. Chaque être humain. Quel intérêt de sauver ma patrie des ennemis extérieurs si je n'aide pas une personne tombée dans la rue à se relever ? Si je ne fais pas attention à mes amis ? Aux gens que j'aime ?_

 _Notre patrie, notre pays, c'est nous. Et si je dois choisir entre ma patrie et une personne que j'aime... alors je choisirai la personne que j'aime. Pas parce que je fais passer les gens que j'aime avant ma patrie. Mais parce que sans les gens que j'aime, sans les gens que vous aimez, notre patrie ne serait rien._

Ce n'est pas possible. Rogers ne peut pas dire ça. Il n'a pas le droit. Il est ton héros. Il est plus que ça. C'est sur ses idéaux que tu as bâti ta vie. Et finalement, il ne pense plus la même chose ? Pourtant, il a l'air tellement convaincu de ce qu'il dit, il n'a pas pu changer d'avis ainsi. Tu ne sais plus. Tu essaie de faire le vide dans ta tête, mais le regard de Skye te hante. Tu as pris la bonne décision, bordel ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle te laisser tranquille ?!

Tu arrives à réfléchir un peu, et tu te rends compte que c'est peut-être ton interprétation des messages de Cap' qui est erronée. Tu as compris qu'il fallait te dévouer à ta patrie. Tu n'as juste pas compris ce qu'était ta patrie. Tu te souviens des dossiers de la SSR. Tu te souviens qu'il a tout risqué pour sauver son petit ami, Barnes – qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, vu comment le super soldat lui en avait parlé quelques mois auparavant ! Tu te souviens qu'il a effectivement fait passer ceux qu'il aimait avant le reste.

* * *

Tu tournes en rond dans ton bureau, à essayer de redonner un sens à ta vie.

Et puis un souvenir te frappe violemment et tu te rappelles de tes propres mots. Ils datent d'il y a quelques semaines, maintenant.

 _Le SHIELD, ce ne sont pas des bâtiments. Ni des contrats. Ni des fichiers. Le SHIELD, c'est une idée. Mais le SHIELD, sans ses agents, n'est rien de plus que cette idée. Sans chacun d'entre vous, le SHIELD serait mort. Mais je sais que le SHIELD ne mourra jamais, tant qu'il restera toujours au moins un d'entre nous pour continuer._

Oui, tes mots résonnent dans ta tête comme si tu venais de les dire. Inconsciemment, tu as suivi le même chemin de pensée que le Captain. Ou un axe parallèle en tout cas. Tu as su leur dire ça et pourtant tu ne t'es pas compté dedans. Même à l'époque, tu as dis _nous_ en pensant _vous_. Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu n'es plus censé être. Tu devrais être six pieds sous terre, en train de te décomposer. Mais voilà, tu traînes ta vie comme un boulet, aspirant au repos éternel sans oser le souhaiter, parce que tu sais que certaines personnes se sont sacrifiées pour te sauver. Tu as tout de même l'impression de te décomposer. De te déliter.

 _Pas tout le temps_ , te souffle... quoi ? Ta conscience ? Ton âme ? Ton cœur ? Un peu des trois, peut-être. Mais c'est vrai. Il y a des moments de sérénité. Des moments où tu arrives à te convaincre que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue.

* * *

Tu tournes en rond, dans ton bureau, et tu n'arrives plus à juguler les images qui essaient de s'imposer sur ta rétine.

Skye qui te sourit ; qui te regarde en penchant un peu la tête en essayant de savoir à quoi tu penses ; qui pose une main sur ton bras ; qui essaie de t'attirer pour danser avec elle ; qui te supplie d'aller boire un verre ; et tant d'autres.

Oui. Quand elle te regarde, tu as l'impression que tu peux respirer de nouveau après une longue apnée, ou qu'on allume le soleil dans les ténèbres de ta vie. Quand elle te regarde, tu as l'impression de vivre, plus même qu'avant ta mort. Et là, dans ton bureau, tu comprends enfin. Tu as cherché des nuits entières la réponse. Tu t'es enfui, caché, pour pleurer et hurler, quand tu n'en pouvais plus de tenir ce masque. Mais tu ne savais pas pourquoi alors que la réponse est si évidente.

 _Je ne suis pas mort, parce que j'ai le droit d'être heureux. Je ne suis pas mort parce que j'ai le droit de vivre._

Tu fermes les yeux. Ai-je eu raison ?

Non. Non, clairement. Tu as eu tort. Ce n'est pas elle que tu as trahie. C'est toi. C'est vous. Tu as tellement voulu retourner six pieds sous terre que tu as refusé de voir la vie devant tes yeux.

La vie dans ses yeux.

 _Ta_ vie dans ses yeux.

Tu rouvres les paupières et tu arrêtes de ravager le tapis de ton bureau.

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

* * *

C'est ton bureau. Tu es le directeur. Et tu as l'impression que la décision que tu prends en sortant à grandes enjambées de la pièce est la plus légitime de toutes. Les autres courent derrière toi, mais tu connais les moindres recoins de l'installation. Tu les sèmes en moins de quinze secondes.

Tu es le directeur. Tu as démarré tout en bas de l'échelle. C'est grâce à ta loyauté que tu es arrivé à cette place, et par aucun autre moyen. Personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Personne. C'est d'ailleurs cet argument qui t'as permis de rester à ton poste, il y a quelques jours à peine.

Et si la décision que tu viens de prendre te coûte tout de même ta place, tant pis. Ce n'est qu'une place. Tu n'en as pas voulu au départ, tu n'en veux toujours pas aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Tu l'as juste acceptée parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de toi, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'agence.

Une partie de ton esprit se révolte violemment. Le bon petit soldat qui obéit aux ordres sans se poser de question... Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui donnes les ordres et malgré ça, tu acceptes encore de te laisser mener par le bout du nez, dès qu'on mentionne l'argument " _pour le bien du SHIELD_ " ?

Non. C'est fini.

 _Sans les gens que j'aime, sans les gens que vous aimez, notre patrie ne serait rien._

C'est fini.

* * *

Tu tournes en rond dans le quinjet que tu as _emprunté_ à la base.

Faire passer le SHIELD en premier.

Tu as envie de ricaner.

Skye t'a redonné vie. Sans elle, tu vas te laisser crever à petit feu et le laisser tomber, ton SHIELD.

Comment as-tu pu la faire passer en second ? Comment as-tu pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Tu es un abruti. Un complet abruti.

Tu as l'impression que le voyage dure une éternité.

Tu poses enfin le pied sur le sol d'Afterlife. Pourquoi les Inhumains ont appelé cet endroit ainsi, tu ne le sais pas. Mais il résonne de manière particulière dans ton cœur. L'endroit où quelque chose démarre, après la vie. Oui, ça sonne bien.

Tu cours et tu te rends compte qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de mauvais.

Il y a des hurlements de douleur et de peur. Des coups de feu.

La peur te saisit, mais tu ne peux pas la laisser te dominer. Tu dois retrouver Skye.

* * *

Tu tournes en rond dans ce maudit village, mais tu refuses de renoncer à chercher. Et puis tu te figes.

Elle est là. Melinda est avec elle, et elles semblent prêtes à se battre. L'une contre l'autre.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il y a un malentendu. Forcément.

Skye tourne la tête vers toi, immédiatement, et plonge son regard dans le tien.

Et tu vis, putain. Tu respire de nouveau. Tes ténèbres s'éloignent, et maintenant que tu en as conscience, tu as l'impression que la vie pulse dans chaque cellule de ton être.

Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux et elle tombe à genoux, sans te lâcher du regard pour autant.

Sa mère apparaît et lui parle, mais elle ne fait rien, continue de te regarder.

Tu essaies de lui expliquer sans un mot que tu as compris, que tu es désolé, que tu es un imbécile et que si elle veut bien encore de toi, tu es là.

Le sol tremble violemment et personne n'arrive à rester debout. Toi comme les autres. Tu fermes les paupières quand la poussière t'agresse les yeux. Lorsque tu les rouvres, elle est au-dessus de toi et son regard quémande des explications. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le moment, et elle semble s'en rappeler, parce qu'elle te tend la main et t'aide à te relever avant de vous pousser tous les deux derrière une maison pour vous abriter des balles qui pleuvent par rafales.

Elle semble irradier d'une confiance nouvelle. Une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Tu ne sais pas si c'est son passage à Afterlife qui lui a fait ça, mais tu aimes cette nouvelle Skye.

« On doit mettre les choses au point. Mais avant, on règle les choses ici. Gonzales est mort. Ma mère, Jiaying, est blessée. Il s'est passé quelque chose de pas normal. Quelqu'un ment. On a besoin de tes talents de médiateur, » déclare-t-elle d'une traite.

« Ok, » réponds-tu, un peu assommé par le déferlement d'informations et par son ton froid. Tu te demandes s'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'elle a décidé que ta chance était passée.

Elle pivote sur elle-même et fait un pas en direction de là où se tient sa mère mais la peur qui te saisit te pousse à lui attraper un bras et la ramener contre ton corps, avant de déposer tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelque chose hurle et s'apaise en même temps, dans ton esprit.

Elle se recule immédiatement et reprend sa marche comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais tu as vu l'étincelle dans son regard.

Non, ta chance n'est pas passée. C'est même le contraire.

Une vague de soulagement déferle sur toi.

Tu as l'impression d'être invincible.

Et puis tu te rends compte.

Tu es juste en vie.

* * *

.


End file.
